Homecoming Princesses
Homecoming Princesses is the second episode of the seventh season of The New Girl, Ben's Rise. The episode revolves around the story of the four Homecoming princesses, Taylor Vale, Zoe Davis, Sam Hill and Sara Kessler, after being selected as a princess. The episode was released September 1, 2011. Synopsis Four princesses are chosen... But there can only be one queen! Plot Taylor's Story Early in the morning, Taylor Vale is preparing for school, the day which the four Homecoming princesses would be announced. Her younger brother Elmo Vale is awakened and asks what's wrong. Taylor explains that she must win the Homecoming crown, in order to win the coveted Triple Crown, which both her mother, grandmother and great-grandmother won. Taylor is determined to become a princess by switching the ballot box with a box much similar to the real one. In the replica is multiple papers written 'Taylor Vale', along with very few popular girls' names and several names of unpopular girls. Taylor plans to switch the boxes later that day. Later on that day, at school, Taylor graciously encounters Justin, who is immediately hostile towards Taylor, figuring that Taylor wanted to see the ballot box. Taylor counters the situation by explaining that Jessica had actually wanted to be Justin's Homecoming date. Jessica lures Justin away, while Taylor crams all of the votes into the box. During lunch, Justin announces the four Homecoming princesses. Taylor is of course nominated, along with Sam Hill and Sara Kessler (who are both unpleasantly surprised)—both Taylor expects would be called. Who Taylor does not expect would be called is Zoe Davis, who Taylor angrily learns had enough real votes to be elected one. Zoe's Story: The Sweet One Taken place just after announced as a princess, while discussing with Jessica, Maria and Amanda about Howard and Taylor's likeliness to becoming Homecoming king and queen (which Zoe is very uncomfortable and irritated with), Taylor confronts Zoe about becoming a princess. Her and Taylor get in an argument about each other's likeliness to win. Taylor threatens Zoe that she is determined to win and implies that she would try to sabotage her campaign. After finding out from Howard that Taylor created posters of Zoe, saying that she would bake cupcakes for everyone, Zoe arrives at Howard's home, where simultaneously babysits Kay, Kel and Kara, due to a family emergency Howard has to deal with. She manages to balance taking care of the kids, while baking the cupcakes. At school the next day, Zoe passes out the cupcakes, with each student graciously taking one, while Taylor angrily refuses, registering that her plan had failed. Sam's Story: The Cranky One Sam is unhappy to learn that she was nominated a Homecoming princess and therefore asks Justin to allow her to dropout. However, after learning that dropping out would mean Denni—who Sam greatly dislikes because of her and Colt's feelings for each other—Sam is motivated to stay as one. Just then, Sam is approached by Taylor, who nonchalantly confesses that the vote was fixed and, like Zoe, threatens her before sauntering off. That evening, Zoe asks if Sam could help her with baking cupcakes for her Homecoming campaign, inadvertently disclosing that Zoe hadn't expected for Sam to be elected one nor care for being one. Sam is taken aback by this response and angrily shoos Zoe off. The conversation helps Sam process that to win, she must be nicer. At the end of school the next day, the school hosts a rally for the princesses. Sam successfully gives her speech, which manages to capture much attention. Sara's Story: The Long Shot Once her name is announced, Sara is of course caught off-guard. Her friends comfort her, saying that the nomination is an indication of people liking Sara, to which Taylor accosts Sara about this. Taylor, like with Sam, relaxingly admits to tampering with the votes, but nevertheless, Sara assures Taylor that, after having not lost anything since the age of four, Sara is determined to become Homecoming queen. After lying to her father about going to the Homecoming Parade, Sara bumps into Linda and Hannah, who give Sara a skirt to wear. During the parade, the crowd is seemingly surprised and confused to see Sara, due to her natural behind-the-scene nature. She arrives back home to her father, who suspects nothing doubtful from her. Ending Meanwhile Denni compiles all of the notes she took of the Homecoming Princesses to publish an article in the school newspaper: *Sara - A plucky underdog, Sara may be the least-known candidate, but she vows to fight hard for the Homecoming Crown. One solid point in her favor is a keen sense of fashion, which she recently demonstrated at the Homecoming Parade. *Zoe - Princess Zoe's campaign started off on a good note with her handing out delicious cupcakes to everyone on campus... This reporter was able to snag one of these sweet treats despite their popularity, but not before getting the inside scoop on this candidate... Zoe is certainly one of the sweetest and most refreshing Princesses in the Homecoming Court... And her ability to value everyone, no matter who they are, is indeed her most outstanding quality... *Sam - Samantha is certainly the most forthcoming Homecoming Princess of the year. While initial poll results showed that nearly 60% of the student body believed she had no choice of becoming Queen, newer data suggests she now has a chance. Sam's honesty and her promise to stand up to tyranny on behalf of all students should inspire all of us that we need to be true to ourselves... *Taylor - ...in a side story, officials say they have found zero evidence of fraud in the first round of voting... and Sophomore Ben Kale claims that the final vote will be even more secure! Taylor is angered to learn that the vote would be even more secure and confronts Ben about this. Ben explains that this time, students would be submitting their votes through their phones. Bonus Scene Late at night, Ben and Justin are still at school. Justin is surprised to see Ben, who confides with him that he did not want to go to home, hinting at his heartbreak from his parents' divorce. Furthermore, Ben confesses that he is fed up with students pushing him around for being a nerd and vows to do something about it. Characters *Taylor Vale *Elmo Vale *Justin *Jessica Blaire *Zoe Davis *Sam Davis *Sara Kessler *Zach Wells *Phil Ramirez *Amanda Applebee *Maria Gonzalez *Howard DeGeest *Kay and Kel DeGeest *Hannah Holmes *Jane Summers *Linda Carter *Coach Kessler *Denni Fallon *Ben Kale *Angie Donovan *Hector Alonzo Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 7: Ben's Rise